The present invention relates to reaction resins. More specifically, the present invention relates to radiation-curable reaction resins.
Reaction resins are liquid plastics that are distinguishable from other organic products by a number of unique properties. Most significantly, reaction resins can be cured into shaped materials under variable conditions. The properties of the shaped materials include a high thermo-forming stability, a high glass transition temperature, high mechanical strength as well as good adhesion to a variety of other materials. Since reaction resins are usually multi-component systems, the properties of the shaped materials can be further varied simply by altering the stoichiometry of the individual components.
Widely used in many technical fields, reaction resins are commonly used in electrical and electronic apparatuses or component parts thereof. Component parts having high operating temperatures and/or fine structures are preferably enveloped or covered with reaction resins.
Although the curing of reaction resins into shaped materials creates new and useful properties for the shaped materials, there are certain disadvantages to this process. Specifically, these reaction resins exhibit low tenacity and ductility, a low elongation at tear, and break when slight sagging occurs. Attempts to overcome these disadvantages have included using filled reaction resin systems, whereby those properties lacking in the resin can be introduced into the shaped material via suitable fillers. Composite materials have also been used as a means of combining the properties of materials together. Examples of composite materials include fiber-filled reaction resins and fiber weaves saturated with resins.
Although various properties can be produced with filled reaction resins or composite materials, processing is, nonetheless, far more difficult. In particular, the shaped materials often exhibit anisotropic properties, particularly when fibers are utilized. Filled resins and composite materials are, therefore, unsuitable for many applications. Accordingly, an alternative approach for modifying reaction resins and their properties would enhance the utility of reaction resins.